He did what to you!
by XXXNxHXXX
Summary: Hinata getting kicked out! a NaruHina story
1. He did what to you!

**Thoughts**

Kyyubi's thoughts

_Perverted thoughts_

Hinata wakes up in her bed feeling that her eyes were puffy from crying all night. "I will be better today, I will impress father and Naruto." She said while looking at and old yearbooks open to a page with Naruto and Hinata together.* Hiashi thoroughly mad at Hinata for being late to her battle against a Branch member comes to her room*

"Hinata!! You are a disgrace to this family, your have shamed me enough! Until you can prove to me your worth, you are not allowed back in here! Get your stuff and get out!" Hiashi said with great anger. Hinata swearing to do better couldn't handle it, she had to ask him.

"F-f-father what d-did I do?" Hinata said whimpering. Hiashi became infuriated.

"You didn't show up to the match with Nici, a branch member! They declared a forfeit!"*Hiashi left and slammed the door*. Hinata instantly became overcame with tears which hurt her eyes more. Hinata packs her stuff with a mix of anger, confusion, and sadness.

XXXxxxXXX

Naruto finally coming back from his five laps around Konaha stops to go to Ichiraku Ramen. On his way there he spots Hinata with a big suitcase, she was lying under a tree with her knees up to her head.* Naruto goes up to her without her noticing him* "Hinata are you ok?"

Hinata gasps and feels a tingling in her southern region. "N-naruto w-what are y-you doing here?"

"Well I just got back from a jog, but what are you doing with the suitcase" Naruto said watching Hinata's every movement.

"My dad kicked me out." She said with a new rush of sadness on her face.

" You can come and live with me, but its kind of messy." Naruto said smiling.

*Hinata blushes crimson red* **he wants to me to sleep at his house?**

"I-f-f that ok with y-y-you." Hinata said blushing

"Sure" Naruto said with innocence.*Hinata blacks out* *Naruto sits down and waits for her to wake up* _" At this angle I can see Hinata's..."_. **" No! Hinata's my friend, i shouldn't be thinking of that!". **_"But you are_... _one squeeze won't hurt". _**" You're right...she unconscious..". ***Naruto reaches up to Hinata's _chest* _

"N-naruto I-I..." Hinata says dreamily. *Naruto pulls away his hand* *Hinata wakes up and looks up at naruto who is oddly blushing*. "N-Naruto-kun .....can we go now.....my butts getting w-wet".

"Yea sure..". "_I bet its not her butt". "_**Shut up"**_. _*Naruto gets up and grabs Hinata's hand to get her get up* Hinata instantly blushes*

*Perverted thoughts rushed into her head*. "_Drink me Naruto, Drink me!". *_Hinata hangs her head in shame, and when she looks up she sees Naruto walk up to a run down apartment*. " **You Baka, that is his house!" ***Hinata mentally kicks herself* *Naruto unlocks the door and stabs a kuni in the air in front of him*. *Naruto looks in and walks in inside*.

"Come in Hinata, come lay on the bed" Naruto says with a sly look on his face*

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!

What will Naruto do now?

No one knows.....except me

Please review this and say if I should make it longer and make Naruto have a 3 way


	2. The Coming Moment

The Great Confusion

Kyyubi's thoughts

_Perverted thoughts_

**Thoughts**

* shows what their doing

*Hinata faints on the spot*

"Hinata are you ok?!" Naruto says chuckling a little. * Naruto sets down his keys and go to Hinata*.*Picks up Hinata bridal style and takes her to his bed*. "I don't know how she still doesn't have a bump on her head yet" he says chuckling. *Naruto starts cleaning up his apartment, and decides the call in his clones to help*. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no _Justu"_ *4 clones pop up* "ok you guys we need to clean this place without Hinata waking up! This is an A mission!" "Yes Sir!" they all whisper. *They all clean up the apartment with a hurry and agility to get done before Hinata wakes up*. "Nice work you guys, mission complete" the real Naruto said. *The clones disappear and Naruto flicks on the light and they flicker on and then die out*. *Naruto sighs and gets candles and lights them* *Hinata starts to stir*

"Naruto?" Hinata says starting to wake up. *She sees a darken room with candles lit everywhere and sees Naruto, her Naruto laying next to her looking tired and holding a year book.....and it was on the page where they were together*. *Hinata starts to cry silently for joy, and raises her hand to touch his cheek*

"Hinata…"Naruto says dreamily. *Hinata jerks her hand away* *Naruto starts to wake up* "Hi Hinata-san" Naruto lets out in a whispers. *Hinata gathers all of her courage and put a finger on Naruto's lips*. *Hinata gulps and gets under the bedcovers and starts taking off her clothes and finally comes down to her panties*. *Naruto gulps, a tent beginning to build up in his pants*. *Hinata takes her panties off and shoots them at Naruto's face*. *Naruto's face gets covered by Hinata's pink panties*.

"It's your turn N-Naruto-kun". Hinata said with a light blush. "**What the hell am I doing?!**" "_Whatever your doing you like it". *_Hinata starts to feel wet and the room starts to feel hot*. *Hinata comes back to reality and sees Naruto with his clothes off and blushes*. "**Oh Kami…it's so" **"_Big_"

"Hinata can you really stop staring, it's embarrassing." Naruto said looking away. * Hinata blushes and starts to feel warm all over*

"S-sorry" Hinata says looking down. *Hinata slides her finger down Naruto's chest* *Naruto's tent starts to get higher*

"H-hinata do you really want to do this?" Naruto asks gingerly.

"Depends on you, wait…do you have a condom?" Hinata asks unexpectedly. *Hinata puts her hand over her mouth and squeals quietly*.

"Yes…." Naruto says putting himself under the sheets. *Naruto grabs something out of his pocket that says "XL, extra endurance". *Hinata rubs her leg against Naruto's*

"Take me to paradise" Hinata says with a perverted smile.

*Naruto starts to tease Hinata by rubbing his finger round her boob and lips*. *Hinata starts to smile shyly then grabs him under the covers*. *Naruto starts to circle his finger around her pussy*. "Stop teasing me!" Hinata says with a moan. *Hinata grabs Naruto's finger and shoves it in her repeatedly, and lets out a low moan*. *Naruto looks at Hinata surprised and smiles at her courage, while Hinata was playing with his finger, Naruto took his finger out of her*. *Naruto smiles then he licks his finger*.

"It tastes like cinnamon" Naruto said wanting more.

Cliff Hanger!!!!!

I promise there will be either a 3 way or a 4 way

Please review and rate

and tell me who naruto should have a 4 way with!!


	3. Girls of Konaha

The Girls Of Konaha

Kyyubi's thoughts

_Perverted thoughts_

**Thoughts**

* shows what their doing *

"Hinata, I want to try something" Naruto said licking his lips. *Hinata starts to blush because of the rush of dirty things coming into her mind*.

"O-okay N-Naruto". Hinata stuttered with excitement. *Naruto grabs Hinata by the waist and puts her on top of him, then turns her around and starts slurping Hinata's honey*. *Hinata lets out a trembling moan*. *While Naruto was doing this, Hinata toys with her breasts, and also moaning*. *Naruto fingers Hinata madly*.

"Hold on for a minute, I have something we could do... Shadow Clown Jutsu!" * Naruto summons 2 other clones*. "Just for your pleasure Hinata" Naruto saying with confidence. *Hinata with tears in her eyes, she smiles with the strength she still has*.

"N-naruto… I-I'm not sure I can do much more, it hurts." *Hinata's clit swollen from Naruto's fingering*. "Don't forget you're my first lover." _*What are you doing, you know you want more!*_

"Are you sure Hinata? If your sure, we could just cuddle under the covers… Without my clones." *Naruto says with disappointment getting back into the bed*.

* Naruto gets back in the bed under the covers then puts his arm around her body with relief. Hinata turns back around facing Naruto and kisses him, reaching down with one arm she puts his dick into her*. *Naruto opening his eyes wide as he gets the warm feeling of sperm pumping threw his nervous system*. *Hinata looks at Naruto with very low eyelids with her body moving up and down, and while kissing him. Suddenly she feels a warm wave washing over her body with Naruto sperms*. *Then Hinata screams Naruto's name into the night*.

XXXxxxXXX

*Next Morning*

*Naruto wakes up to the smell of eggs and toast and yawns*

"Good morning Naruto-kun, are you hungry? I made breakfeast" Hinata said with a smile on her face.

"Sure Bunny… I mean Hinata…"Naruto says looking a little bit embarrassed. *Naruto sniffs in the aroma of eggs*. "It smells good" Naruto says getting ready to feast.

"T-Thank you Naruto" Hinata says trying not to stutter but fails. *Hinata takes the pan off the stove and gets two plates*. "Be careful Naruto, it's hot" Hinata says liking like she's a housewife. *Hinata blushes at this thought and gives Naruto the bigger pieces of the eggs*. *Naruto finishes his eggs before Hinata is half done*.

"Hinata, I'm going to go take a shower before we go okay?" Naruto said smiling to himself.

"Okay sweetie, don't take too long." Hinata says with a smirk on her face.

*While Naruto got undressed and got into the shower, Hinata cleaned up after breakfast. After Hinata was done cleaning the dishes and wiping off the crumbs of bread off the table she snuck into the bedroom, undressed, then she walked to the shower, and got in with Naruto.*

"Naruto, can we wait for later, my clit is still sore from last night" Hinata said with a slim embarrassment. "But there are other things then that" Hinata says trying to give Naruto ideas. *Naruto goes behind her and starts to rub her boobs*. "Oh, Naruto… don't be afraid to do more than that." *Naruto starts to kiss the side of Hinata's neck then starts to go very slow down the spine*. "N-naruto I didn't know you could be so dirty…" *The water starts to fade from warm and comforting to ice-cold*. *Naruto falls and trips Hinata and she falls on him, Naruto tries to catch Hinata but touches something very hard and cold, it was Hinata's nipple!*. *Hinata lets out a moan of pleasure*. *The shower turns off*. *Hinata looks at Naruto with a smile of satisfaction*.

*Naruto's stomach growls with hunger*. "Sorry Hinata, I guess those eggs weren't enough."

"Last one to Ichiraku Ramen buys all the ramen!" Hinata says seeing the glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Well I hope you brought your purse, Clothes on Jutsu!" Naruto says jumping out of the bathroom. *Hinata gasps and runs out of the shower and put her clothes on*. *Naruto jumps out of the window with Hinata following him*.*Hinata increases the amount of chakra to go faster, and gets ahead of Naruto*

"See ya, Foxy" Hinata says not looking forward. *Naruto blushes and Hinata trips on a tile heading fast for the ground*.

"Hinata!" Naruto screamed. *Naruto bursts with chakra to catch Hinata, and gets below her right before they hit the ground*. "Hinata, you really should look where your stepping" Naruto said a little dirt on him.

"N-Naruto,there's people staring" Hinata says looking at everyone. *Both of them stand up and Hinata blushes*.*Naruto starts to laugh*. "Why are you laughing?" Hinata said with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Because, what ninja trips on a tile?!" Naruto says laughing hysterically.

XXXxxxXXX

*Inside of Ichiraku Ramen, Sakrua and Anko sit at a table having coming back from a secret training Tsunade assigned*. "If you have any more questions about enlarging it then ask me." Anko says seeming annoyed. *Anko hands Sakrua a little piece of wood* *Anko starts to leave but runs into Naruto as he was entering the shop and they end up on the table with Naruto on top of her.*. *Hinata and Sakrua stare at them, and Anko gulps*. *Naruto looks up and sees Anko's face and his head is resting on her boobs, Naruto opens his mouth to gasp but his tongue rolls out and licks Anko's boob*. *Anko lets out a tiny moan*. *Naruto gets off Anko awkwardly and Hinata orders five beef ramen to go and one shrimp ramen*. *After Hinata and Naruto leave in silence, Anko and Sakrua also order their ramen to go and start walking and talking together*.

"So how was it?* Sakrua said blushing, finally had build up the courage to ask.

"It was wonderful, the suspense, the excitement." Anko said getting a little wet.

"I would do him…" Sakrua said a little shy.

"So would I!" Anko said loud.

"But wouldn't it be a four way?" Sakrua said weird.

"That'll be fine, I'll try to convince Hinata!" Anko said with excitement.

"I'll try to get Naruto!" Sakrua said also getting excited.

Cliffhanger!!!

What will happen to Naruto and Hinata, what will they say?!

You'll have to wait next time for chapter 4!!


End file.
